bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Kuso (Galactic and Mythical Surge)
Dan Kuso is one of the main protagonist of the Bakugan: Galactic and Mythical Surge. His main Attribute is Pyrus and his partner is a Pyrus Dragonoid named Drago (who eventually evolved into Harmonic Dragonoid during their mission in Equestria of Equus. Appearance Dan Kuso wears a red jacket which has white on the shoulders, black fingerless gloves, and dark red jeans. Personality Dan is a boy who really loves Bakugan and aspires to be the best brawler to ever live, which he achieves in the last episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. However, he tends to be impulsive and rash, which often leads him to trouble when his overconfidence gets the better of him. He is easily frustrated, which combined with his eagerness to brawl, causes him to complain a lot when he has to wait around in hiding, as shown in the first and second season. By the third season, however, Dan has outgrown that habit, as shown in the episode Curtain Call when he was telling Jake to help rebuild the second shield generator after they had a successful victory over the Gundalians. In the beginning, Dan played using raw power without any kind of strategy, only caring about winning and not the consequences that would follow. Because of this, he and Drago got into an argument that ended with Dan throwing Drago in the river. After losing a battle to Ryo and reuniting with Drago, Dan learned that there's more to Bakugan than just power. After that experience, Dan started using a little more strategy in his battles, allowing him to take on world-ranked Bakugan champions like Chan Lee. After the Second Arc of Mechtanium Surge end and throughout the Fusion Harmony series (Story made by GundamBrony), Dan and Drago set out to their next adventures but then when a storm washed them away, it sent them to another world called Equestria and to their surprise, they found out that small horse or ponies are the inhabited of the new world and another thing, Dan somehow was transformed into a pony too. As if that wasn't the problem of getting back home, an old foe that was thought to be destroyed was resurrected by the dark magic of the planet and now bent on absorbing the six Elements of Harmony to conquer not only Equestria but New Vestroia, Gundalian, Neathian, and Earth too. With the Elements of Harmony now chosen Drago as the new wielder to protect it by transfer all of their magical powers into him and gave him the ability to use the new six Elements combine to previously use all six attributes and by meeting new friends, Dan and Drago fought to protect Equestria and seal their old foe once and for all, which they succeeded. Ever since the Galactic and Mythical Surge series began, he learns the maturity of leadership among the current Battle Brawlers. He also shows how much he cares for the friends and alleys the Battle Brawlers made in New Vestroia, Gundalian, Neathia, Earth, Equestria, Ephedia and the World of The Twelve. Plus, just like Runo, Princess Twilight Sparkle is also secretly smitten towards Dan. Teammates/Friends Drago- Dan's main partner Bakugan and best friend. After they saved Equestria and the rest of Equus, his current evolution is Pyrus Harmonic Dragonoid. Shun Kazami- Childhood friend and one of his best friends. Despite Dan being a good leader, his stubborn, headstrong attitude makes Shun amused sometimes while they are like brothers. Marucho Marukura- Marucho is the smallest friend of Dan and one of his best friends. His stubborn, headstrong attitude makes Marucho laugh sometimes. Blythe Baxter- The distantly related cousin of Dan. Blythe sometimes helps Drago keep Dan out of trouble. He knows Blythe can literally talk to Pets and animals of all kinds. Melody- Melody is the daughter of Ariel and Eric and granddaughter of King Triton and she is the Darkus member of the Battle Brawlers and has a good friendship with Blythe, much to Dan's good leadership. Whenever there is a mission that the boys could attend, Blythe and Melody can relax whether its enjoying fashion styles or being at the beach during the summer. Gunz Lazar (Galactic and Mythical Surge)- The fifth friend Dan made in the Battle Brawlers. Ever since the defeat of Mechtavious Destroyer, Gunz starts to grow mature little by little while Dan helps out.